novas_mortal_kombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackjack (Nova Battle)
"Fighting me is really a goddamned gamble." ------ Blackjack's Victory Quote '''Blackjack Edward Alphonse Sigma Sanchez Ventura '''is a playable V for Ventura character in Nova Battle and represents Zakaria in the game. He is the husband of TinySatan, son of Sigma and Yananeska, Adopted Son of Esteban, Adopted Sibling of Ella and Skull, Father of Ace, Georgia, Grace, Jay and Iona, The Alternate Universe version of Merc, Fell!Jack, Horror!Jack, Lucid, Murder and Error!Blackjack, he's related to Edward, Terminator!Jay and Gina through alternate universes. Blackjack is a playable character in Nova Battle and is accessible since the beginning of the game. Backstory Blackjack Ventura was born in the magic world to John Henry Sigma and Jade "Yananeska" Ventura. When John disappeared on a hunting trip and Jade went into witness protection due to mafia intrusion, Jack was given to Esteban, a senior inventor in John's company. Blackjack grew up under Esteban's care, he was trained in the uses of many magical traits. Eventually he would become the king of Zakaria and would go through multiple powerful enemies in his lifetime. Powers Blackjack has very many useful abilities in battle, able to manipulate his magic potential in battle to use multiple magic spells and abilities to bring pain to his opponents. He is extremely fast, able to dodge attacks at high speeds and able to dodge bullets, He is inhumanly strong, able to lift buildings and punch full grown men through walls. He is also durable, able to endure multiple attacks that would kill most humans. In his family runs a gene called the Zenkai gene that when said user of the gene gets hurt, they get stronger as they heal up afterward, this boost allows him to get stronger after every battle he is in. He's a hand to hand combat master, having studied Judo, Krav Maga, Karate and Kickboxing, employing them together in his "Street Fighting Style." He is also proficent with the blade, weilding the holy sword, Zachariah, which is imbued with special magic energy used to harm all enemies of Zakaria. He is also a magic user, he weilds a deck of 50 magic cards that can be used for most if not all situations. He is also able to control magic energy and form the Howitzer a large decaying animal head able to shoot beams of energy. Gameplay "''You're in for a Gamble." '' - Blackjack's Intro Quote Basic Attacks Special Attacks Hyper Combos Costumes/Colors Costume 1: Blackjack * Color 1: White Jacket/White Collar/White Shirt/Gold Stripe/Blonde Hair/Black Gloves/Blue Jeans/Gray Shoes/Gray Eyes - Basic Colors * Color 2: Blue Jacket/Gray Collar/White Shirt/Black Stripe/Blonde Hair/White Gloves/Black and White Jeans/Gray Shoes/Gray Eyes - Based on Sans/Canontale!Jack * Color 3: Red Jacket/Red Collar/Lacks Shirt/Brown Stripe/Gray Hair/Brown Gloves/Brown Jeans/Black Shoes/Gray Eyes - Based on Dante from Devil May Cry * Color 4: Orange Jacket/White Collar/White Shirt/Orange Stripe/Orange Hair/White Gloves/Blue Jeans/Red Eyes - Based on Carnelian from Ella Universe AU * Color 5: Dark Gray Jacket/Dark Gray Collar/White Shirt/Burgundy Stripe/Gray Hair/No Gloves/Gray Jeans/Brown Shoes/Black Eyes - Based on Grunkle Stan from Gravity Falls * Color 6: Gray Jacket/Dark Blue Collar/Dark Blue Shirt/Gold Stripe/Dark Gray Hair/Gray Gloves/Dark Gray and Dark Blue Jeans/Gray Shoes/Gray Eyes - Based on Hanzo from Overwatch Costume 2: Universe 610 Costume 3: Kratos Interactions * '''Intro: '''The screen shows his cards fanned out before he collapses them back into a deck while talking, he'll then collect them in one hand and close his hands, showing that the cards have disappeared before getting into his battle stance. * '''Assist: '''Blackjack steps in and shoots his Howitzer at enemies near the player character. * '''Tag In: '''Blackjack appears behind the opponent and roundhouse kicks them. * '''Tag Out: '''Blackjack grabs a card and throws it to the ground, making him disappear. * '''Outro: '''Blackjack stabs Zachariah into the ground and places his hand above it before getting into a victory stance and saying something. Ending References to The Source Material Category:Characters Category:Nova Battle Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:V for Ventura Category:Zakaria